


Whenever, wherever, whatever

by moonisponmao



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonisponmao/pseuds/moonisponmao
Summary: 姜炯求喜歡趙珍虎，的聲音。





	Whenever, wherever, whatever

/

『Whenever, wherever, whatever, baby—』

姜炯求喜歡趙珍虎，

的聲音。

姜炯求回頭看了一下剛錄完月刊珍虎的主人公，後者還維持著躺著滑手機的動作，微弱的螢幕光照亮他平時總被粉絲稱可愛的臉。

他想了想，喊了聲「哥。」

接著就看見那點光芒快速下墜，趴嘰一聲撞在趙珍虎的臉上。

而姜炯求終究是沒忍住笑意地邊笑邊關心他哥：「哥、哥你還好嗎？」

「沒事…！」坐起身的趙珍虎皺著臉捏了捏剛剛被直接命中的鼻尖，看了笑得沒心沒肺的姜炯求後咧著嘴瞪了一下對方「怎麼了？」

那樣示威的表情，真的是隻小老虎呢，果然是珍貴的老虎啊。

「要走了嗎？」

「嗯…等我一下。」

趙珍虎往地上撈了撈，把掉下去的手機撿起來回覆剛才沒回完的訊息。

看著他的動作，姜炯求回想起前幾天偶然在網路上看過的影片。

他蹬一下地板，椅子的滾輪順著力道帶著他滑到趙珍虎的旁邊。

「哥，你知道嗎？」

「嗯？」

姜炯求對於等下他要做出的事其實是有點不好意思的，但看見趙珍虎還在回別人訊息時，就像被打到一樣的腦袋空白一片，一手覆上趙珍虎的手並握起。

梁洪碩總笑他表情管理不是很好嗎，面對趙珍虎時好像都很失敗。

『炯求啊，很喜歡聽珍虎哥唱歌吧？』

『每次都覺得這孩子的眼神要流出蜜了。』

『我也是主唱啊，都沒這種待遇呢，炯求偏心。』

是啊，能夠聽珍虎哥唱歌真的很幸福喔，但是跟會澤哥的區別到底是什麼呢？

姜炯求把握著的手拉近自己，另一手按著趙珍虎的肩膀再挪離自己近一點「你的這隻手到這個肩膀的距離…」

與對方狐疑的眼神對上，他覺得兩人接觸的地方變得燙燙的，不是被燙傷的疼痛感，是一種溫暖的感覺。

不捨的放開握著的手，按住另一邊的肩膀，另一手也放開伸過去握住趙珍虎的另一手，自己也半帶私心的稍微挪靠近。

手機再次滾到地上。

結束所有動作後，姜炯求才慢悠悠地說完剩下的話「跟這個肩膀到這隻手的距離是一樣的喔。」

時間像是被凍結了，姜炯求覺得自己像一瞬間燒開的滾水，從頭到腳都發熱了起來，說不定真的有縷縷白煙在他頭頂上？

盯著被抱住的人的髮旋，他亂七八糟的想著。

「…姜炯求！」

不知過了多久，趙珍虎才掙扎的推開姜炯求，而後者也沒有貪戀的放開。

「幹嘛突然這樣，嚇死我了！」趙珍虎坐正之後頭也不抬的想把手機給找回來。

把地上的手機撿起來塞進動作很慌亂的人的手裡，他有點慶幸現在光線不充足，不然如果讓他的珍虎哥看見他現在八成是像喝了五瓶燒酒一樣紅的臉，大概會被笑話很久吧。

可惜了，他也很想看趙珍虎的表情的。

「要走了嗎？」

離開公司時，姜炯求看著趙珍虎帶上玻璃門的手，心底不由得有種想法。

有什麼土味情話能騙到牽手呢？

姜炯求喜歡，

趙珍虎。

END


End file.
